The present invention relates to a web roll serving as an image recording medium, such as a roll of paper, and to a web roll cassette housing the web roll and detachably mounted in a recording device such as a thermal head printer.
A conventional recording device that has become of practical use is a tape-shaped label printing device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,297 and Japanese Patent-Application Publication (Kokai) No. HEI-8-233675. The conventional device includes a recording device having a keyboard, a display, and a thermal printing type recording mechanism, and a label cassette housing a recording tape and an ink ribbon. The label cassette is interchangeably mounted in a cassette accommodating section of the recording device. A thermal head prints on the recording tape via the ink ribbon, according to text characters and symbols input from the keyboard. The printed labels are appropriate for adhering to the spines of files and the like.